This is a request for a Scientist Development Award for Clinicians to investigate the relationship between adverse childhood experiences and adverse psychosocial outcomes during adulthood such as mental disorder, substance abuse, and homelessness. A five-year program of research and education will furnish the principal investigator with the skills needed to carry out state-of-the-art mental health services research. The research component will explore the association between specific childhood experiences (such as foster and institutional care, physical and sexual abuse, running away from home) and a range of outcomes including mental disorder, substance abuse, and homelessness. The relationship between childhood experiences and mental health service need and utilization will be investigated. Two complementary studies will provide the data around which the research will be conducted. The first is a follow-up study of a national representative sample of 728 housed adults, stratified by previous homeless experience. The second is a follow-up study of 1260 homeless men and women who were first interviewed in New York City's public shelters during 1987.